User blog:MrAwesome300/MrA Cartoon Challenge
Let's face it, I'm a cartoon freak, as well as a freak for these types of games. I'm currently maintaining two challenge games now, and this was actually the original idea for the video game challenge. I know this is super similar to the TV show challenge one, but I'm anxious to see what cartoons you suggest, and to see how many I need to see still. Just like last time, same rules apply. 5 shows per comment are allowed. Anime is also allowed, but only one anime is allowed in each comment. Let's see if I really am a cartoon maniac... LooneyTunesWallpaper1024.jpg|Looney Tunes (SEEN) Peanuts_gang.png|Peanuts (SEEN) the-simpsons.jpg|The Simpsons (SEEN) tom-and-jerry.jpg|Tom & Jerry (SEEN) ed-edd-n-eddy.jpg|Ed, Edd, n Eddy (SEEN) Freakazoid.jpg|Freakazoid! (SEEN) tumblr_m74sjkgz7w1r5rxqeo1_400.jpg|AAAHH! Real Monsters (SEEN) The-Wild-Thornberrys-the-wild-thornberrys-24168575-400-295.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (SEEN) aceventura.jpg|Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (NOT SEEN) Beetlejuice cartoon screenshot.jpg|Beetlejuice (NOT SEEN) Staticshock.png|Static Shock (NOT SEEN) Jlu.jpg|Justice League Unlimited (NOT SEEN) Ozzyanddrix.jpg|Ozzy & Drix (NOT SEEN) 09042413220322449_f0_0.jpg|Jackie Chan Adventures (SEEN) avatar-the-last-airbender.jpg|Avatar: The Last Airbender (SEEN) cow-and-chicken.jpg|Cow and Chicken (SEEN) catdog.jpg|CatDog (SEEN) the-powerpuff-girls.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (SEEN) 3317822-0214362888-StarF.jpg|Megaman Starforce (NOT SEEN) Spongebob_logo.gif|SpongeBob SquarePants (SEEN) cast.jpg|Captain Planet and the Planeteers (SEEN BECAUSE THE POWER WAS MINE!) spiderman-animated1994.jpg|Spider Man '94 (SEEN) Beavis and butthead title card.jpg|Beavis and Butthead (SEEN) the-ren-and-stimpy-show.jpg|The Ren and Stimpy Show (SEEN) my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (NOT SEEN, FOR OBVIOUS REASONS) tv_south_park09.jpg|South Park (SEEN) Cowboybebop.jpg|Cowboy Bebop (NOT SEEN) 250px-LOZAnimatedTitleScreen.jpg|The Legend of Zelda (SEEN, BECAUSE OF YTPS) Nofriends.JPG|My Little Pony (NOT SEEN ._.) Whereswaldologo.jpg|Where's Waldo? (NOT SEEN) a02d6ed894321956fa136557892ce8af.jpg|Happy Tree Friends (SEEN) napoleon-dynamite-show.jpg|Napoleon Dynamite (NOT SEEN) the-magic-school-bus.jpg|The Magic School Bus (SEEN) Normal_bn4red_promo.jpg|Megaman Battle Network (NOT SEEN) TDCast1.png|Total Drama Island (SEEN) bobs-burgers.jpg|Bob's Burgers (SEEN) super-why.jpg|Super Why! (SEEN) 1197.jpg|Lupin the 3rd (NOT SEEN) Thundarr Title 1.jpg|Thundarr the Barbarian (NOT SEEN) showposter.jpg|Dilbert (SEEN) duckula.gif|Count Duckula (NOT SEEN) Slam-Dunk.jpeg|Slam Dunk (NOT SEEN) -Kuroko-no-Basket-kuroko-tetsuya-34291567-1200-800.jpg|Kuroko No Basket (NOT SEEN) I-Am-Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel (SEEN) 11L.jpg|Hey Arnold! (SEEN) Muppet-babies.jpg|Muppet Babies (NOT SEEN) Aqua-teen-hunger-force.jpg|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (SEEN) Shaggy scooby doo 8998.jpg|Shaggy & Scooby Doo: Get a Clue! (NOT SEEN) Batman animated series.jpg|Batman: The Animated Series (SEEN) Harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law.jpg|Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (SEEN) Colleknights.jpg|Mon Colle Knights (NOT SEEN) Cast-1.jpg|Flint the Time Detective (NOT SEEN) Pokémon-bw-adventures-in-unova.jpg|Pokemon (SEEN) Family-guy.jpg|Family Guy (SEEN) Teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '03 (NOT SEEN) Invader-zim.jpg|Invader Zim (SEEN) Dragon-ball-z.jpg|Dragon Ball Z (NOT SEEN) Chowder-Episode-7--The-Thrice-Cream-Man--The-Flibber-Flabber-Diet.jpg|Chowder (SEEN) Danny-phantom.jpg|Danny Phantom (SEEN) The-spectacular-spider-man.jpg|The Spectacular Spider-Man (NOT SEEN) Teen-titans.jpg|Teen Titans (SEEN) Kim-possible.jpg|Kim Possible (SEEN) Spawn185.jpg|Spawn (NOT SEEN) Soul-eater.jpg|Soul Eater (NOT SEEN) Adventure-time.jpg|Adventure Time (SEEN) Ebaf15a361497b5f21a4114f1e33118c.jpg|Captain Caveman (NOT SEEN) The-emperors-new-school.jpg|The Emperor's New School (NOT SEEN) The melancholy of haruhi 306 1280.jpg|The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (NOT SEEN) elmer-the-safety-elephant.jpg|Elmer the Elephant (NOT SEEN) the-boondocks.jpg|The Boondocks (NOT SEEN) Merrie_Melodies_title_card.jpg|Merrie Melodies (SEEN) Kipper the dog.jpg|Kipper (NOT SEEN) courage-the-cowardly-dog.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog (SEEN) robot-and-monster.jpg|Robot and Monster (SEEN) alfred-3.gif|Mad (SEEN) the-cleveland-show.jpg|The Cleveland Show (SEEN) league-of-super-evil.jpg|League of Super Evil (NOT SEEN) johnny_bravo_by_monkeyf-d4e71tb.jpg|Johnny Bravo (SEEN) camp-lazlo.jpg|Camp Lazlo (SEEN) yellow-submarine.jpg|Yellow Submarine (SEEN) the-mr-men-show.jpg|The Mr. Men Show (SEEN) DeathNote_Anime_Cast_500.jpg|Death Note (NOT SEEN) 2328066.jpg|Robotomy (NOT SEEN) mona-the-vampire.jpg|Mona the Vampire (NOT SEEN) 1242630-krypto_the_super_dog.jpg|Krypto the Superdog (SEEN) 2326213.jpg|My Gym Partner's a Monkey (SEEN) tiny-toon-adventures.jpg|Tiny Toon Adventures (SEEN) Home-Movies-Season-1-Episode-8--Method-of-Acting.jpg.gif|Home Movies (SEEN) 2C929649F-FF7A-3AF1-2B0FDDE65F87CB60.jpg|Daria (SEEN) cyberchase.jpg|Cyberchase (SEEN) drrrropd.png|Droopy (NOT SEEN) arthur.jpg|Arthur (SEEN) american-dad.jpg|American Dad (SEEN) hetalia-paint-it-white-the-movie.jpg|Hetalia: Axis Powers (NOT SEEN) Kaichou-wa-maid-sama-winxsuperfan-28019617-1280-1024.jpg|Maid Sama! (NOT SEEN) Mina_and_The_Count_by_beriiblizzard.png|Miley & the Count (NOT SEEN) Hero-Envy-The-Super-Globetrotters.jpg|The Super Globetrotters (NOT SEEN) wacky-races.jpg|Wacky Races (SEEN) atom-ant.jpg|Atom Ant (NOT SEEN) popeye.jpg|Popeye (SEEN) brickleberry.jpg|Brickleberry (NOT SEEN) ben-10.jpg|Ben 10 (SEEN) The_Mysteries_of_Alfred_Hedgehog.jpg|The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (NOT SEEN) hero-108.jpg|Hero 108 (NOT SEEN) The_Moxy_Show_(logo).jpg|The Moxy Show (NOT SEEN) 12-oz-mouse-12-oz-mouse-9323327-1600-1200.jpg|12 Oz. Mouse (NOT SEEN) cartoonallstars.jpg|Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue (SEEN) 1364351812894.gif|Bucky O'Hare (NOT SEEN) snorks.jpg|Snorks (NOT SEEN) Wander.png|Wander Over Yonder (NOT SEEN) richie-rich.jpg|Richie Rich (NOT SEEN) WordGirl title card.jpg|WordGirl (SEEN) realghostbusters.jpg|The Real Ghostbusters (NOT SEEN) tumblr_l8cj7d1FdW1qb3mmfo1_400.jpg|Muzzy (NOT SEEN) Carmen Sandiego.jpg|Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (NOT SEEN) pound-puppies.jpg|Pound Puppies (NOT SEEN) Hammer01.jpg|Hammerman (NOT SEEN) black_butler_by_bob_sempai.jpg|Black Butler (NOT SEEN) Batman-Beyond-Season-2-Episode-31--Sneak-Peek.jpg|Batman Beyond (SEEN) Yu-Gi-Oh-yu-gi-oh-25008237-1024-768.jpg|Yu Gi Oh! (SEEN) Code_lyoko.jpg|Code Lyoko (SEEN) x-men-evolution.jpg|X-Men Evolution (NOT SEEN) 269156334_1365543949.jpg|Highschool of the Dead (NOT SEEN) 250px-Time_Squad_Logo.jpg|Time Squad (NOT SEEN) mr-bean-animated.jpg|Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (SEEN) dennisthemenace3.jpg|Dennis the Menace (NOT SEEN) 30000000000046449.jpg|Gadget Boy (NOT SEEN) duck-dodgers.jpg|Duck Dodgers (SEEN) garfield-and-friends.jpg|Garfield and Friends (NOT SEEN) sym-bionic-titan.jpg|Symbionic Titan (NOT SEEN) 2_Stupid_Dogs_(title_card).jpg|2 Stupid Dogs (SEEN) Freya_(Chobits).jpg|Chobits (NOT SEEN) The Addams Family 1973 DVD.jpg|The Addams Family '73 (NOT SEEN) secret-squirrel.jpg|Secret Squirrel (SEEN) pucca.jpg|Pucca (NOT SEEN) Clerks-the_animated_series.png|Clerks: The Animated Series (NOT SEEN) 6432808132abbb37589938f641e09607.jpg|Rocky & Bullwinkle (SEEN) 2ebec4df2386c84648420fe9cd6ae09a.jpg|The Wuzzles (NOT SEEN) 48b9cf7d25cd53dab24191bb4c4c2452.jpg|The Popples (NOT SEEN) Angel_Beats!_DVD_Complete_Collection_cover.jpg|Angel Beats! (NOT SEEN) secret-mountain-fort-awesome.jpg|Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (NOT SEEN) problem-solverz.jpg|The Problem Solverz (SEEN) jonny-quest.jpg|Jonny Quest (NOT SEEN) teen-titans-go.jpg|Teen Titans Go! (SEEN) the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee.jpg|The Life & Times of Juniper Lee (NOT SEEN) MDTRS_link.jpg|My Dad the Rockstar (SEEN) 23841.jpg|Heroman (NOT SEEN) fish-hooks.jpg|Fish Hooks (SEEN) generator-rex.jpg|Generator Rex (NOT SEEN) tuff-puppy.jpg|T.U.F.F. Puppy (SEEN) team-umizoomi.jpg|Team Umizoomi (SEEN) clone-high.jpg|Clone High (SEEN) disneysadventuresgummibears2.jpg|Adventures of the Gummi Bears (SEEN) 6teen2.jpg|6teen (SEEN) Stoked_logo.jpg|Stoked (NOT SEEN) It's_Punky_Brewster.png|It's Punky Brewster (NOT SEEN) the-looney-tunes-show.jpg|The Looney Tunes Show (SEEN) yinyangyo.png|Yin Yang Yo! (NOT SEEN) Kappamikey.jpg|Kappa Mikey (SEEN) el-tigre-the-adventures-of-manny-rivera.jpg|El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (SEEN) thundercats.jpg|ThunderCats (NOT SEEN) drawn-together.jpg|Drawn Together (NOT SEEN) Super Mario Bros Super Show Title.png|The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (SEEN) tick.jpg|The Tick (SEEN) maskcartoon.png|The Mask (NOT SEEN) 3342.jpg|Donkey Kong Country (SEEN) Sailor-Moon-sailor-moon-2949296-1024-768.jpg|Sailor Moon (NOT SEEN) 20061022_1.jpg|The New Adventures of He-Man (NOT SEEN) undergroundsonic.jpg|Sonic Underground (NOT SEEN) kirbyrightbackatya.png|Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (NOT SEEN) 1266317-darkwingduck_01_cvra_1.jpg|Darkwing Duck (SEEN) he-man-and-the-masters-of-the-universe.jpg|He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (SEEN) KND.jpg|Codename: Kids Next Door (SEEN) The Alvin Show Title Card.jpg|The Alvin Show (SEEN) rubbadubbers.png|Rubbadubbers (SEEN) shin_chan.gif|Crayon Shin-Chan (NOT SEEN) frankenstones.png|The Frankenstones (NOT SEEN) scoobydooshow.png|The Scooby Doo Show (NOT SEEN) shaun-the-sheep.jpg|Shaun the Sheep (NOT SEEN) chalkzone.jpg|Chalk Zone (SEEN) phineas-and-ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb (SEEN) Gravity Falls-1vw3uim.jpg|Gravity Falls (SEEN) Scooby_doo_mystery_incorporated_poster.jpg|Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated (SEEN) 140962.jpg|Slugterra (NOT SEEN) 250px-Sheepinthebigcity.png|Sheep in the Big City (SEEN) Xiaolin.jpg|Xiaolin Showdown (SEEN) P188594 b v3 aa.jpg|The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (SEEN) as_told_by_ginger-show.jpg|As Told By Ginger (SEEN) MUCHA-~1.JPG|Mucha Lucha! (SEEN) kick-buttowski-suburban-daredevil.jpg|Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (NOT SEEN) smcshortshorts.png|Shorty McShorts' Shorts (NOT SEEN) quackpack.png|Quack Pack (NOT SEEN) Talespin_graphic.gif|TaleSpin (SEEN) The_Zeta_Project_by_BACBAC_MIKI.jpg|The Zeta Project (NOT SEEN) 1329849187386_the-drinky-crow-show_09-13-2011_2048_1024_new_Overlay_590_295.jpg|The Drinky Crow Show (NOT SEEN) the-angry-beavers.jpg|The Angry Beavers (SEEN) spaceballs-the-tv-series.jpg|Spaceballs: The Series (NOT SEEN) planet.png|Gilligan's Planet (NOT SEEN) cheatcommandos.png|Cheat Commandos (SEEN) the-mr-magoo-show.jpg|The Mr. Magoo Show (SEEN) Laff_a_lympics_2-001_s640x427.jpg|Laff-a-Lympics (NOT SEEN) the-replacements.jpg|The Replacements (NOT SEEN) classof3000.jpg|Class of 3000 (SEEN) 220px-CaptainN.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master (NOT SEEN) 2292.jpg|Squidbillies (NOT SEEN) sgtfrog.png|Sgt. Frog (NOT SEEN) Rabbids-Invasion-Episode-1-Omelet-Party.jpg|Rabbids Invasion (SEEN) Dan-Vs.jpg|Dan Vs. (SEEN) regular-show-post.jpg|Regular Show (SEEN) spliced_cast_pic.jpg|Spliced! (SEEN) The_Mozart_Band.jpg|The Mozart Band (NOT SEEN) 82286-1.jpg|The Big Knights (NOT SEEN) 02_RNWTOON_1985_0031.jpg|Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling (NOT SEEN) indexheader.gif|The Extreme Ghostbusters (NOT SEEN) bubu-chacha.jpg|Bubu Chacha (NOT SEEN) the-buzz-on-maggie.jpg|The Buzz on Maggie (NOT SEEN) allen-gregory.jpg|Allen Gregory (NOT SEEN) lilbush.jpg|Lil' Bush (NOT SEEN) Chop-Socky-Chooks-Cartoon-Photos.jpg|Chop Socky Chooks (NOT SEEN) one-piece.jpg|One Piece (NOT SEEN) digimon-digital-monsters-tv-show.jpg|Digimon: Digital Monsters (SEEN) SPED_Racrr.jpg|Speed Racer (SEEN) bill_ted_excellent_adventures.jpg|Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (NOT SEEN) 500px-Bravest_Warriors_official_designs.png|Bravest Warriors (NOT SEEN) Wallace_and_Gromit.jpg|Wallace and Gromit (SEEN) schoolhouse-rock.jpg|Schoolhouse Rock (SEEN) fat-albert-and-the-cosby-kids.jpg|Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (SEEN) teen_girl_squad.jpg|Teen Girl Squad (SEEN) Totally-Spies-Episode-48--Matchmaker.jpg|Totally Spies! (NOT SEEN) the-jetsons.jpg|The Jetsons (NOT SEEN) bakugan-mechtanium-surge.jpg|Bakugan (NOT SEEN) the-proud-family.jpg|The Proud Family (SEEN) PB_and_J_Otter__3_by_ami2414.jpg|PB&J Otter (SEEN) the-flintstones.jpg|The Flintstones (SEEN) 517BV3jyvXL._SX300_.jpg|Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (NOT SEEN) Coconut_Fred's_Fruit_Salad_Island.jpg|Coconut Fred (NOT SEEN) 20112242117165577801.jpg|Street Fighter (NOT SEEN) mrt_1475.jpg|Mister T (NOT SEEN) creature-comforts.jpg|Creature Comforts (NOT SEEN) The Critic Season 3 _Alt_.jpg|The Critic (SEEN, AND I DEFINITELY SUGGEST YOU SEE, TOO) the-goode-family.jpg|The Goode Family (NOT SEEN) The_Brothers_Grunt.gif|The Brothers Grunt (NOT SEEN) NE1Nk4447qyF38_1_2.jpg|The Lord of Rings (NOT SEEN) ugly-americans.jpg|Ugly Americans (SEEN) catscratch_cats_by_irken_invaderzim-d49509o.jpg|Catscratch (SEEN) The-x's.jpg|The X's (NOT SEEN) The-Secret-Saturdays-Season-2-Episode-5-The-Legion-of-Garuda.jpg|The Secret Saturdays (NOT SEEN) KaBlam.jpg|KaBlam! (NOT SEEN) the-mighty-b.jpg|The Mighty B! (SEEN) mkdotrlogo.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (NOT SEEN) tas_art_michael_rogers02.jpg|Star Trek: The Animated Series (NOT SEEN) 4439.jpg|Mega Man '94 (NOT SEEN) super-news.jpg|SuperNews! (NOT SEEN) superjail.jpg|Superjail! (NOT SEEN) chukcnorriscartoon.jpg|Chuck Norris' Karate Kommandos (NOT SEEN) 670px-0,1280,0,718-Tenkai_Knights.avi_000023523.jpg|Tenkai Knights (NOT SEEN) unclegrandpa-main.jpg|Uncle Grandpa (SEEN) how-to-draw-hamtaro_1_000000001549_5.jpg|Hamtaro (NOT SEEN) legion_of_super_heroes_promo.jpg|Legion of Superheroes (NOT SEEN) The_Modifyers.png|The Modifyers (NOT SEEN) It+s+clearly+BoBoBo-Bo+Bo-BoBo+_6773e66602ff68999db3b10e0e5a75b4.jpg|Bobobo-bo Bo-Bobo (NOT SEEN, AND SUCH A WEIRD NAME) recess.jpg|Recess (SEEN) brandy-and-mr-whiskers.jpg|Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (NOT SEEN) 477545-logo___robot_jones.png|Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (NOT SEEN) robot-chicken.jpg|Robot Chicken (SEEN) 300px-Supermario3tv.jpg|The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (NOT SEEN) lnatdtyxxoyhbig.jpg.png.jpeg|Sonic the Hedgehog '93 (SEEN) 220px-TLMSeries-OpeningTitles.jpg|The Little Mermaid (NOT SEEN) He-man02.jpg|He-Man '02 (NOT SEEN) batman-the-brave-and-the-bold.jpg|Batman: The Brave and the Bold (NOT SEEN) Saturday_Supercade_logo.png|Saturday Supercade (NOT SEEN) the-grim-adventures-of-billy-and-mandy.jpg|The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (SEEN) godzilla1978.jpg|Godzilla '78 (NOT SEEN) Godzilla_The_Series.jpg|Godzilla: The Series (NOT SEEN) Super_Friends.jpg|Super Friends (SEEN) Detentionaire_-_Title_Screen.png|Detentionaire (NOT SEEN) weirdmysteries.jpg|Archie's Weird Mysteries (NOT SEEN) HairBearBunch.jpg|Help...It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (SEEN) glenn-martin-dds.jpg|Glenn Martin, DDS (SEEN) tazmania1.jpg|Taz-Mania (NOT SEEN) mission-hill.jpg|Mission Hill (NOT SEEN) TheWeekendersLogo.jpg|The Weekenders (NOT SEEN) fillmore1.jpg|Fillmore! (SEEN) sit-down-shut-up-01.jpg|Sit Down, Shut Up (NOT SEEN) Dave the Barbarian 01.jpg|Dave the Barbarian (SEEN) dr-katz-professional-therapist.jpg|Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist (NOT SEEN) 3396.jpg|Duel Masters (NOT SEEN) dr-seuss-how-the-grinch-stole-christmas.jpg|Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (SEEN) wackyadventures.png|The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (SEEN) croissantdetriomphe4-580x321.jpg|Mickey Mouse '13 (NOT SEEN) TMNT1.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '87 (SEEN) evil_con_carne-show.jpg|Evil Con Carne (SEEN) 1952103-magilla_gorilla.jpg|The Magilla Gorilla Show (SEEN) Total_Drama_Action_group_shot_by_ilikepie234.png|Total Drama Action (SEEN) Total-Drama-World-Tour-Episode-1-Walk-Like-An-Egyptian--Part-1.jpg|Total Drama World Tour (NOT SEEN) Total-Drama-All-Stars-total-drama-all-stars-35364705-768-460.jpg|Total Drama All Stars (SEEN) Animaniacs.jpg|Animaniacs (SEEN) Oswald.jpg|Oswald (SEEN) How-to-train-your-dragon-riders-of-berk-logo.jpg|Dragons: Riders of Berk (NOT SEEN) hong-kong-phooey.jpg|Hong Kong Phooey (SEEN) roliepolie.jpg|Rolie Polie Olie (SEEN) little-bill.jpg|Little Bill (SEEN) franklin.jpg|Franklin (SEEN) little-bear.jpg|Little Bear (SEEN) CVBRT7KZGDNHhk1.jpg|Goof Troop (NOT SEEN) hot-wheels-battle-force-5.jpg|Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (NOT SEEN) chima.jpg|Legends of Chima (NOT SEEN) ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu.jpg|LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (SEEN) Grojband_poster.jpg|Grojband (NOT SEEN) The+Backyardigans+Backyardigans.png|The Backyardigans (SEEN) bubble-guppies.jpg|Bubble Guppies (SEEN) wow-wow-wubbzy.jpg|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (SEEN) daveygol.jpg|Davey and Goliath (NOT SEEN) veggietales.jpg|VeggieTales (SEEN) gumby.jpg|Gumby (SEEN) woodywoodpeckershow.jpg|The Woody Woodpecker Show (NOT SEEN) felix_the_cat_2_17eg72t-17eg734.jpg|Felix the Cat (SEEN) cartoon-betty-300x285.jpg|Betty Boop (SEEN) pacman638.jpg|Pac-Man '82 (NOT SEEN) c7997e1f60a54413a3cc79f252945384176d6731.jpg|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (NOT SEEN) e9a37905eae5998c3b4e9f7d437a955fcf395c31.png|Henry Hugglemonster (NOT SEEN) sofia-the-first.jpg|Sofia the First (NOT SEEN) jake-and-the-never-land-pirates.jpg|Jake and the Neverland Pirates (NOT SEEN) doc-mcstuffins.jpg|Doc McStuffins (NOT SEEN) octonauts.jpg|Octonauts (NAUT SEEN) the_hive_generic-e1348772306286.jpg|The Hive (NOT SEEN) handy-manny.jpg|Handy Manny (SEEN) mickey-mouse-clubhouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (SEEN) special-agent-oso.jpg|Special Agent Oso (NOT SEEN) higglytown-heroes.jpg|Higglytown Heroes (SEEN) little-einsteins.jpg|Little Einsteins (SEEN) charlie-and-lola.jpg|Charlie and Lola (SEEN) my-life-as-a-teenage-robot.jpg|My Life as a Teenage Robot (SEEN) the-legend-of-korra.jpg|The Legend of Korra (SEEN) rocket-power.jpg|Rocket Power (SEEN) all-grown-up.jpg|All Grown Up! (NOT SEEN) alf3.gif|ALF Animated Adventures (NOT SEEN) astro-boy.jpg|Astro Boy (NOT SEEN) 260px-battletoads_cartoon_title_screen.jpg|Battletoads (NOT SEEN) oswald-the-lucky-rabbit.jpeg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (NOT SEEN) 63160950.jpg|The Smurfs (NOT SEEN) Category:Blog posts